


I Do So Take Thee

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	I Do So Take Thee

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000f6k1/)

**Title** : I Do So Take Thee  
 **Author/Artist** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, blatant hints of Sorato/Yamato/Taichi  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Theme** : #1 Glowing; Jaime's theme  
 **Ratings/Warnings** : G; old ladies fainting

“Hikari is absolutely glowing!” Sorato whispered, leaning close to Yamato and breathing in his ear. Yamato smiled, and turned to Taichi.

“Sorato says Hikari looks like a strobe light,” he translated in an amused whisper. Taichi smiled, a blush scraping over his skin at Yamato’s closeness.

“Thank you. Shut up now so I can hear,” Taichi murmured as his sister reached the altar. The boisterous organ music stopped and the crowd fell silent save a few straggling clicks from cameras. Hikari looked back at Taichi, and Taichi smiled at her.

“I always knew Daisuke would get her some day,” came the hushed whisper from behind them. Taichi snorted, and Yamato elbowed him in the ribs, having heard it as well.

“Daisuke? I thought Takeru was the groom,” a confused voice added to the first. Yamato couldn’t stop the smirk spreading his lips. Taichi fought to keep a straight face.

“No, no, you’re both wrong. Ken is marrying her. Isn’t he?” a voice from further back whispered. Taichi bit down hard on his lip as the conversation continued. Yamato rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing once before returning it to the back of the pew in front of him.

“Well she can’t be marrying all three, so who is she marrying?”

“That’s her brother, isn’t it?”

Taichi felt a tap on his shoulder. He caught Yamato’s stern glare before smirking and turning around. “Sorry, could you quiet? My sister is getting married to three men.” The three women turned out to be rather old friends of his grandmother’s, and one fainted dead away as he returned his gaze to the front of the church.

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Yamato whispered. “Let their confusion continue.”

“I’m having too much fun. Now shut up for real I want to hear this.” Taichi’s eyes took in the arrangement. Hikari on one side of the preacher, and the three men on the other side. Ken looked amazing. He was still as pale as he was back during their Digimon adventure, but not unhealthily so. His hair was long and drawn back into a ponyTaichil that hung straight between his shoulder blades. Takeru’s blonde hair was slicked back for the occasion. He looked very regal in a black tuxedo with a hand on Daisuke’ shoulder. Daisuke looked nervous enough to wet himself. His tie was a bit crooked and one of his shoes was untied. He must have slipped past Ken without a wardrobe check up.

“I, Hikari Yagami, do so take Ken Ichijoji, Takeru Takaishi, and Daisuke Motomiya as my lawful wedded,” Hikari said, her voice ringing loud and clear in the church. Her face radiated happiness as she stared at the three men. At this point, Ken and Takeru shifted, forming a square on the altar so they were all facing each other.

“I, Takeru Takaishi, do so take Ken Ichijoji, Daisuke Motomiya, and Hikari Yagami as my lawful wedded.”

“I, Ken Ichijoji, do so take Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Yagami, and Takeru Takashi as my lawful wedded.”

They looked at Daisuke. Daisuke swallowed so loudly Taichi could hear it from his pew. “I, er, Daisuke Motomiya, do so take Ken Ichijoji, TJ Takashi, and Hikari Yagami to er, to marry.” His face was pale. Takeru smiled reassuringly at Daisuke, and Ken chuckled politely behind his hand.

“I pronounce you the oddest marriage I’ve ever seen,” the preacher said in his gravelly voice, snapping his hymnal shut. “Er, you all may kiss… each other?”

Hikari had been waiting for that. She giggled out loud and launched herself at Takeru, stationed across from her. He wrapped his arms around her and Ken and Daisuke drew near to enclose the two in a tight embrace. Hikari slipped her lips over Takeru’s, and Daisuke and Ken shared a chaste kiss behind Hikari.

The bells atop the church rang as they all clambered down the aisle, hand in hand, Hikari’s face awash in light.

“When I said strobe light, I meant sun,” Yamato said over the cheers and sounds of rice hitting the floor. Taichi smiled and leaned back against Yamato. Sorato pressed up against Yamato’s back and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“So when are you two going to propose to me?”  



End file.
